


Bender...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Sam has a bad Hangover...





	Bender...

**Author's Note:**

> nope beta, nope native... ^^P  
> Read on your own risk...

Bender SPN FF

When Sam wakes something feels wrong. He just can’t tell what…

# ***

Sam doesn’t feel well as he slowly gets back into reality, his head is buzzing and every thing is dizzy…  
It is difficult to move or even feel his body the way he should, under normal circumstances…

He is in his room, so far the younger Winchester can orientate even though it is dark.  
But he knows the smell of the bunker in its slight moldly and cellar like taste of the 50ies.  
His room has a slightly different one, but the age is still telling.

However Room, Bunker, it obviously is.  
It calms the Hunter, helps him to immediately count out a few of the threats he is always expecting when waking no matter where or when.  
Sam relaxes clearly and rests further into the huge pillow of his, right away getting hit by a wave of headache and nausea.

He feels really old as he tries to recall anything from last night, maybe days?  
Sam isn’t sure right now and he isn’t eager to get his hurting head and body working to the normally expected full function either.  
Remembering anything is difficult enough, he thinks, his arm resting over his eyes to cover even the hurting pitch black.

Obviously drunk, Sam realizes, embarrassed and amused at the same time for ending up in such state after a time that felt like hundred years.  
He can’t even recall the last hangover that had him ending up blank after a night out, mostly on his own.

Sam smiles again and flinches right away as it sends another wave of pain down his head and back and eyes and all over…  
He must have become really old, or damn drunk. 

The tall Hunters arm reaches for the light on his nightstand… He is hitting a few things, pushing them to the ground in his uncoordinated movements but Sam doesn’t care, his eyes are still covered to avoid another pain impulse when finally he gets the switch…

Sam listens to the clicking sound and just lets his arm fall to the side, unable, to wrecked to do anything more.  
He stays like this, on his back, one arm over his eyes and the other stretching out over the edge of his functional bed.

*Jeeez…* Sam is wondering, what had him that knocked out?  
He tries to move his tongue, but once more, it is difficult. His tongue is heavy and thick and somehow furry…  
Sam smacks it a few times before reaching for something else, hoping that he had not knocked it over on his try to get on the light.

The Hunter is still not willing to look, to face the whole situation he might had ended up in after last nights….?  
He still can’t remember…

The tiny cup feels to light and Sam almost strains his shoulder at the weird position he is grabbing for the minty fluid always prepared over there out of a ‘bad’ habit the Hunter is still holding onto from his times in a long gone Relationship.  
And also because it is convenient, Dean could take hours in a Motel Bathroom. Time Sam often uses to get some things done already before he would get his Shower-time.

The younger Winchester gulps down the diluted Mouthwash. Do not drink, my ass… He would not die because of that for sure, Sam thinks and simply let the empty plastic go to the ground.  
His body is still hurting and sluggish and his head is still feeling like it is about to explode from within but at least his mouth is no longer feeling death…

Sam sights as he feels a slight shifting next to him, on the other side of the bed.  
He tenses immediately, Hunter instinct, at least his, Dean would have jumped up right away Sam knows.  
But the younger Winchester is still to groggy to really act appropriate, instead he slowly lifts his arm form his eyes. If there would have been some danger, he would have realized it by now or not been left to wonder about. Deadly Creatures didn’t tend to move slightly around them and this is his room, at the Bunker, he is home…  
Less Threat’s around here.  
Sam slowly turns as his eyes and head are complaining about the ‘bright’ light, punishing him with just another pulse of nausea and disorientation.

But it is not enough to see the figure hiding beneath the blanket with only a tip of the head left out.

The smile on Sam’s face blooms just as slowly as he had moved.  
He knows that form.  
His arm stretches over, gently stroking the dark hair at the other man’s back of the head.

There are short flashbacks forming in the Winchester mind. He could recall what had him end up in that pitiful state of a real bad hangover.

He chuckles, enjoying the soft, silky feeling between his fingers, still stroking the dark hair.

Getting Castiel drunk was always fun, but it took a real commitment to the matter to get the Celestial there.  
As much fun as it could be, it also was exhausting and a money strain, when done ‘legally’.  
The angel, literally, could take a whole Liquor store.  
A few years ago Dean had started to experiment if Cass would react differently on different kind of hard booze. Apparently he did and Dean had made a real science out of that little game, trying to push their Buddy further and further.

Sam smiled on. Apparently they had needed a bit of that last night…  
“Cass…” Sam tries, his voice hoarse and deep and barely recognizable.  
He is still stroking the soft, dark locks in that hypnotizing pace that is calming and distracting him at the same time.  
“Cass…” Sam repeats as there is no reaction.  
But all he gets back is an unintelligible mumble of some kind that also could be a complain.

“…you do not sleep…” Sam reminds the Angel comfortably cuddle up beneath the blanket, covering them both.

This time the rumble is a bit louder and definitely complaining.  
Sam chuckles again and lifts his upper body, flinching only slightly at the sound, of his blood running, in his ears.  
He watches the backside of the Angels head and returns to massaging it again.  
It just feels so effortlessly calming to do so…  
They must have got him good last night, Sam thinks with a bit of pity in his smile.

As he leans closer Sam is in a better mood again, playful even, having Cass all for himself right now.  
“Cahaa.sss..” He whispers into the Angels ear, laughing at the hand trying to wave him away like a disturbing insect, and the next unhappy rumble.

It is a good feeling to wake up like this. Sam likes that/ it. He always had, just never guessed to have it ever again.  
But it feels so familiar now. Sam likes that…  
He leans in, finally, greeting the Angel with a slight kiss on/at the temple…  
This time the mumble doesn’t sound complaining.  
“Wake up…sleepy…” Sam nudges the solid body next to him, eager to get a reaction and the attention, the focus all to him.

But since Castiel isn’t reacting Sam takes measures into his own hands slinging his long arms around the figure, grabbing the whole blanket - angel burrito and easily turning a suddenly very awake and confused Celestial into a solid waking kiss…

The suddenly torn open door is unexpected…  
As Dean jumps in, obviously attempting to torture his drinking buddies he had looked for after waking on a library table just a few minutes ago…, not knowing where Cass and his Brother had vanished to after Dean had kicked them out last night to have their boooring conversation elsewhere.

…It is unexpected, as unexpected as the irritated huge blue eyes staring up at Sam, the silent yelp coming from Deans in shock gapping mouth, and the undecided emotional reaction between confusion and anger, showing in a frown at the older Hunter face.

Something is off here, Sam thinks before he slowly starts to remember, their actual Reality…

End


End file.
